Cień
by Nimla
Summary: Na granicy jej wzroku zawsze czaiła się czyjaś przyjazna sylwetka i ciepły głos./ AU


Na dużej sali, z licznymi dziecięcymi łóżkami, pod namiotem z koców, gdzie jedynym, światłem była słabnąca latarka, jeden przy drugim siedzi dziesiątka dzieci. Najstarszy z nich opowiada ściszonym głosem historie, która porywa jego młodszych towarzyszy. Proszą go o to każdego wieczora a on nigdy nie odmawia i zawsze ma dla nich cudną opowieść. Jedne wymyśla, inne gdzieś usłyszał, ale wszystkie są niezwykłe i każdej dzieci słuchają z niemniejszym zapałem niż poprzedniej.

\- I od tamtej pory nikt nie wie, czy wróżki mają ogony czy nie. Odwieczna zagadka i przygoda - kończy konspiracyjnym szeptem patrząc zadowolony na skupione na nim spojrzenia.

I tak jak każdego wieczora, koce rozsuwa młoda kobieta o długich blond włosach. Patrzy na nich z udawanym gniewem, jakby dopiero się zorientowała, że nadal nie poszli do łóżek.

\- Jeszcze większą zagadką są wasze puste łóżka – mówi z lekką naganą, równie cicho co przed chwilą gawędziarz.

Daje chłopakowi lekkiego pstryczka w nos, patrzy jak uśmiecha się niby zażenowany, tak jak każdego wieczoru. Drapie się po głowie, jednocześnie ją pochylając w geście przeprosin, a jego trochę już przydługie niebieskie włosy spływają mu na twarz, zasłaniając czoło i znamię na prawym oku.

\- Dobranoc już Jellal, i wam też – szepcze kobieta na odchodnym. Mówi łagodnie, nawet udawany gniew już zniknął.

Dzieci wprawnie rozbrajają swoją małą twierdzę i udają się do łóżek, zasypiając szybko, przed oczami cały czas mając wróżki i zastanawiając się czy mają ogony czy też nie. Po godzinie jedna z dziewczynek spuszcza krótkie nóżki z łóżeczka i idzie powoli, na palcach, pokonując tak jej dobrze znaną drogę. Jej szkarłatne włosy opadają spokojnie na plecy, osłaniają pulchną jeszcze twarzyczkę. Po chwili wspina się na łóżko trochę większe od jej. I przytula małą twarzyczkę do tak dobrze jej znanego wgłębienie w obojczyku. Właściciel łóżka, gawędziarz sprzed godziny, przebudza się i obejmuje gościa. Odgarnia jej włosy odsłaniając twarz i przestraszone oczy. Po czym, nuci jej cicho do ucha

\- Znalazłem smutną, małą wróżkę w cieniu papirusa.

\- Znam smutną małą wróżkę, którą pewnej nocy uniósł wiatr – dokańcza dziewczynka lekko drżącym głosem, by po chwili się uspokoić.

Chłopak głaszcze ją po włosach i czeka aż zaśnie w jego ramionach, spokojna, czując się bezpiecznie. Mimo, że nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnego pokrewieństwa, zajmował się nią od czasu kiedy tu trafiła jak własną siostrą. To do niego przychodziła gdy się bała, była wesoła czy smutna, to on ją bronił przed Cobrą, który jej dokuczał. Ufała tylko jemu. Pewnego dnia dowiedział się, że jej rodzice zmarli pożarze, z którego ją, ledwie roczne dziecko cudem wyciągnięto. Po pół roku pobytu w szpitalu trafiła tu. Cały czas śniła koszmary, w których znów była w tym płonącym mieszkaniu. Kiedy to się zdarzało przychodziła do niego i się przytulała tak jak teraz, dopiero wtedy zasypiała spokojnie a rano opowiadała mu swoje sny o wróżkach. Mimo, że był tu najstarszy i pełnił rolę starszego brata dla wszystkich , to ta mała dziewczynka o szkarłatnych włosach i wysokim czole była jego oczkiem w głowie. Tylko jej śpiewał do ucha kołysankę, jedyne co zostawiła mu matka odchodząc gdy miał pięcioletnim dzieckiem. Dopiero po trzech latach od tego wydarzenia zaśpiewał to małej Erzie, a ona po jakimś czasie zaczęła dokańczać za niego dwa ostatnie wersy. Stało się to ich rytuałem, potajemną umową.

Następnego dnia, były jej urodziny. Jellal od roku, zbierał pieniądze jak tylko mógł. Zbierał pieniądze jak tylko mógł i teraz pod jego poduszka, owinięty w szary papier czekał efekt tych starań. Cały trud jaki kosztowało go zdobycie tej kasety, wynagrodził mu radosny i szczery uśmiech dziewczynki, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła. Najnowsza bajka Disneya o której wszystkie inne dzieci już mówią na okrągło, a do ich małego sierocińca dotarłaby zapewne za kilka lat. Zakochany kundel. Oglądali to wszyscy razem, na małym telewizorze, podarowanym przez jakieś miłe państwo kilka alt temu, po za zakończeniu włączali do początku i tak w kółko i w kółko…

Kilka dni później Erza dowiedziała się, że zostanie adoptowana. Gdy ją zabierano Jellal krzyczał i wyrywał się opiekunce. A dziewczynka wołała go z łzami oczach. Tego wieczora pierwszy raz odmówił opowiedzenia bajki. I już nigdy nie dał się do tego nakłonić.

\- Jellal – powiedziała do niego po kilku dniach łagodnie ta sama młoda opiekunka, która zawsze przychodziła go zganić, za to, że jeszcze nie są w łóżkach - Erza prawdopodobnie nie zachowa wspomnień z tego miejsca, ma szanse żyć w normalnej rodzinie. Będzie szczęśliwa, pozwól na to jej i sobie też. Pozwól wam obu zapomnieć, tak lepiej dla was obu, proszę cię. Zapomnij.

Wysoka, zgrabna i nadal piękna mimo skończenia czterdziestu lat kobieta o szkarłatnych włosach weszła do cichego domu, zamykając łagodnie drzwi. Zdziwiona panującą w domu ciszą, zajrzała do wszystkich pomieszczeń, w żadnym jednak nie znalazła pozostałych domowników. Dopiero gdy wyjrzała do małego ogródka na tyłach podwórka znalazła to czego szukała. Pod wiatą z ciemnego drewna, na bujanej ławce leżał jej mąż, otoczony dwoma córkami. Prawym ramieniem obejmował jedną, a druga leżała mu na klatce piersiowej, ich niebieskie, długie włosy zasłaniały niemal całą sylwetkę mężczyzny. Mimo to kobieta zauważyła, że ten nadal nie wyzbył się odruchu ściągania koszulki. Stanęła obok nich, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Przyglądała się śpiącej rodzinie, często ich tak zastawała śpiąca tak w różnych miejscach, lubiła na nich patrzeć, szczególnie na spokojną twarz Graya. Teraz gdy nie musiała patrzeć na głęboko zakorzeniony ból w jego oczach. Pojawiał się szczególnie, gdy patrzył na swoje córki, tak podobne do swojej matki w wszystkim co robiły. Zmarła wydając je na świat, zostawiając Graya, który codziennie musi patrzeć jak dwie istoty tak podobne do niej żyją obok niego. Była świadoma, że nigdy nie uleczy straty która w nim pozostała. Odsłoniła włosy z czoła jednej z przybranych córek, nosiła imię swojej matki, Juvia i tak jak ona za życia miała duże, szeroko rozstawione oczy i cienkie brwi. Mimo, że jej pięcioletnia twarzyczka była jeszcze pulchna i miała dziecięca krągłości, można było w niej zobaczyć jej przyszłą urodę, tak samo jak w jej bliźniaczce Meledy, były jak dwie krople wody.

Erza przez całe życie miała wrażenie, że czegoś jej brakuje. Na granicy jej wzroku zawsze czaiła się czyjaś sylwetka, gdy się bała czuła uspokajający dotyk. Gdy się śmiała, do wtóru słyszała jak ktoś robi to razem z nią. Jako małą dziewczynka do snu kołysało ją bicie czyjegoś serca. Gdy budziła się z koszmaru, zawsze tego samego, miała na ustach słowa: Znam smutną małą wróżkę, którą pewnej nocy uniósł wiatr. Nie wiedziała, czym jest wywołane uczucie, ani skąd zna tę rymowankę, która miała kiedyś chyba jeszcze dwa wersy. Jednak kobieta nie mogła ich sobie przypomnieć. Od kiedy wyszła za maż to uczucie, jakby osłabło, stało się niemal nie odczuwalne, a koszmary budziły ją rzadziej niż raz w roku. Mimo wszystko, nie zniknęły, a nie pokój cały czas czaił się gdzieś na granicy wzroku.

Następnego ranka Erza wyjrzała przez okno i zauważyła na ławce naprzeciwko, pod rozłożystą jabłonią mężczyznę, który siadał na niej zawsze o tej samej porze już od kilkunastu dni. W jego niebieskich włosach lśniły gdzieniegdzie pasma siwizny, dodawały mu jednak uroku. Kurze łapki wokół oczu sprawiały przyjazne wrażenie, a błogi uśmiech, gdy wystawiał twarz ku słońcu, zagryzając świeżo zerwane jabłko upewniał każdego, że już lubi tego nieznajomego. Wyglądał na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, ale uśmiechał się prosto, niemal po dziecięcemu. Kobieta go nie znała, nie wiedziała o nim nic po za tym, że mieszka w sąsiedztwie, mimo to wydawał się jej bliski, znajomy. Jakby był jedyną osobą na świecie, której może w pełni zaufać. Pokręciła głową zakłopotana własnymi myślami.

Tego dnia miała wolne i postanowiła zejść do tego mężczyzny. Gdy na niego patrzyła miała wrażenie jakby odkurzała bardzo stare wspomnienie. Szczególnie gdy zbliżyła się i zobaczyła dokładniej dziwne znamię na prawym oku. Takie samo jak to które kiedyś podsuwała jej dziecięca wyobraźnia.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego podchodzi do tego mężczyzny na ławce, dlaczego gdy usiadła obok niego poczuła się tak bezpiecznie jak nigdy dotąd i dlaczego do głowy przyszły jej te same słowa, z którymi budziła się z koszmarów.

\- Ta jabłoń daje bardzo smaczne jabłka, prawda? – pyta cicho patrząc jak mężczyzna przenosi na nią wzrok.

Jego ciemne oczy wydawały się jej znajome. Ich wzrok skrzyżował się na ledwie sekundę, mimo to była w stanie wyczytać z nich zdziwienie, szok, niedowierzanie, obawę, a także nadzieję.

\- Tak – szepnął, a jego głos okazał się łagodny i głęboki.

\- Sama nie wiem czemu tu przyszłam – szepnęła zażenowana kobieta cicho i kątem oka zobaczyła delikatny, nerwowy uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny, którą ten znowu wystawiał ku słońcu.

\- Bo siedząc na tej ławce można zjeść najsmaczniejsze jabłka, jakie znam?

Kobieta zaśmiała się na to lekko.

\- Pewnie ma pan rację – powiedziała zrywając jabłko wiszące nad jej głową.

I tak zaczęły się ich rozmowy. On przychodził codziennie i siadał na tej ławce, a ona przed pracą siadywała obok niego. Szybko okazało się, że lubią te same książki, tą samą muzykę, te same filmy. Nawet ich ulubiona bajka z dzieciństwa była ta sama: „Zakochany kundel". Mogli rozmawiać godzinami o wszystkim i o niczym. Wtedy też powoli znikało z jej życia to dziwne uczucie, że kogoś jej brakuje, nie wiedziała, co ma z tym wspólnego ten mężczyzna, ale przy nim czuła, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nic jej nie grozi.

\- Przypomina mi pan kogoś – powiedziała pewnego dnia, po pół roku takich rozmów, patrząc się w zamyśleniu na przyprószone śniegiem gałęzie jabłoni ponad nią.

\- Tak? – poza zwykłą ciekawością w jego głosie było coś jeszcze. Może to było zaniepokojenie, ulga a może nadzieja, kobieta nie umiała tego do końca stwierdzić, prawdopodobnie mieszało się w nim wiele uczuć, z niewiadomych dla kobiety powodów.

\- To trochę głupie – zaczęła zawstydzona swoim wyznaniem – ale kiedy byłam mała wymyśliłam sobie starszego brata, straszyłam nim nawet dzieci, jeśli ktoś mi dokuczał. Jako, że często się przeprowadzałam zazwyczaj wierzyły mi, mimo, że nigdy go nie widziały. Opisywałam go jako wysokiego i silnego, choć tak naprawdę w mojej wyobraźni był dziesięcioletnim chłopcem o niebieskich włosach i znamieniem na prawym oku – tu kobieta zaśmiała się widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy jej rozmówcy. – To jeszcze nie wszystko, nazywałam go Jellal, tak jak pan się nazywa. Dziwne to – westchnęła. – Wieczorem, gdy tata czytał mi bajki, a później gdy sama już to robiłam, wyobrażałam sobie, że to ten wymyślony brat je opowiada. Zasypiałam słysząc bicie jego serca obok. Jak miałam dziesięć lat chciałam uszyć mu wróżkę, bo sądziłam, że je bardzo lubi. Tylko miałam kłopot.

\- Nie wiedziała pani, czy mają ogony czy też nie? – spytał mężczyzna drżącym głosem.

\- Skąd pan to wie? – zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo kobieta.

\- Nikt nie wie czy wróżki mają ogony –wzruszył ramionami, odwracając twarz.

Innego dnia powiedziała mu o tym, jak budzi się z koszmarów w po środku mieszkania. Było to dziesięć lat od ich pierwszej rozmowy, od początku dobrze odczytywała jego uczucia, nawet jeśli nie rozumiała ich źródła, ale teraz jego twarz była dla niej jak otwarta księga. Nie potrafiła tego z zrobić u żadnej innej osoby. Mimo to zawsze coś czaiło się głęboko w jego wzroku, ruchach, czego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Z czasem nauczył się odwracać twarz by coś ukryć. Czasami docierał do niej urywek spojrzenia, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Najczęściej dostrzegała tam, jak mężczyzna toczy ze sobą jakąś wewnętrzną walkę. Jednak o co toczyła się ta walka, pozostawało dla kobiety ukryte. Teraz znów zrobił ten manewr, a Erza zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz nie toczy walki, tylko ukrywa przed nią ból i łzę, która zakręciła mu się w oku.

Wiedziała, że ten mężczyzna coś przed nią ukrywa, fragment swojego życia o którym nigdy nie mówił. Zdawało jej się czasami, że wie coś o niej, czego sama nie była świadoma. Objawiało się to w krótkich spojrzeniach, uwagach, komentarzach. To jak czasem dokańczał za nią zdanie. Było w tym jednocześnie coś niepokojącego jak i fascynującego. Patrzyła na milczącego mężczyznę, obserwował nieobecnym wzrokiem laskę z którą nie rozstawał się od jesieni zeszłego roku. Jego krok, niegdyś sprężysty, teraz stał sie ociężały, a przyjście na ta ławkę kosztowało go coraz więcej wysiłku, mimo to przychodził tam codziennie, nawet jeśli kobieta mówiła mu, że wyjeżdża.

Kilka dni po tym wyznaniu dał jej kolorową książeczkę z bajkami dla dzieci. Miała wtedy pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, a pierworodny Meledy kończył dwa lata.

\- Te bajki zawsze się podobają dzieciom – powiedział tarmosząc w lekkim podenerwowaniu końcówkę płaszcza.

Otworzyła książkę na pierwszej stronie, gdzie była dedykacja: „Znalazłem smutną, małą wróżkę w cieniu papirusa" Mojej ukochanej małej siostrzyce.

\- Znam smutną małą wróżkę, którą pewnej nocy uniósł wiatr – zanuciła cicho patrząc z zdziwieniem na ten tekst w dedykacji. Pamiętała, że ta rymowanka miała początek, ale nie potrafiła go sobie przypomnieć, ale tera zbyła pewna, że to tych dwóch wersów jej brakowało.

\- To jakiś ciąg dalszy? –spytał Jellal z ściśniętym gardłem.

Jego rozmówczyni od razu poznała, że mężczyzna zna odpowiedź i jest wzruszony tym, że zanuciła te wersy. Nie wiedziała co takiego zrobiła, potrafiła odczytywać jego emocje i uczucia, ale wspomnienia pozostawały dla niej nieprzeniknione. Podczas gdy mężczyzna ściskając mocno laskę pogrążając się tak głęboko w swoich myślach, że nawet wybuch bomby pobliżu, nie wzruszyłby jego spokojnej sylwetki, Erza otworzyła książeczkę na pierwszej bajce. „ Czy wróżki mają ogony?" Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zaczęła ją czytać. Gdy to zrobiła znów słyszała w głowie głos swojego wymyślonego brata, co nie zdarzało jej się od lat. W myślach widziała dokładnie jego dziecięcą twarz pełną podekscytowania to jak gestykuluje subtelnie rękami. Słyszała jak zawiesza głos, dla zbudowania napięcia. Jak ostatnie zdanie niemal szepcze: I od tamtej pory nikt nie wie, czy wróżki mają ogony czy nie. Odwieczna zagadka i przygoda.

Pół roku później zmarł Gray, na drugi w tym miesiącu zawał. Chciała to powiedzieć mężczyźnie z ławki, ale zanim otworzyła usta i wydobyła dźwięk z ściśniętego gardła. On ją powstrzymał.

\- Cii, nie musisz nic mówić.

Jego łagodny miękki głos, spokojne ruchy gdy głaskał jej włosy, bicie serca, od razu powstrzymały dreszcze i przyniosły ukojenie. To dzięki niemu, mogła pocieszać córki, odpowiadać wnukowi, gdzie jest dziadek. Dał jej siłę, by mogła iść naprzód. Wydawał sie dla niej jedynym stałym punktem wszechświecie. Jedyną osoba, która mogła dać jej teraz odwagę.

Lata mijały, wnuki Erzy rosły i stawały się liczniejsze, a coraz bardziej siwy i zgarbiony mężczyzna codziennie siadywał na ławce pod rozłożysta jabłonią. A ona, coraz bardziej tracąca swój niezwykły szkarłatny kolor włosów, siadywała obok niego, czasami jej wnuki bawiły się w piaskownicy nieopodal, a oni przyglądali im się z delikatnym uśmiechem. W letnie dni dzieci przynosiły im wianki z stokrotek, kłócąc się który jest lepszy. Nazywali towarzysza swojej babci wujkiem Jellalem, był w stosunku do nich cierpliwy i łagodny. Czasami opowiadał im bajki, a one słuchały go z otwartymi buziami.

Po trzydziestu latach od ich pierwszej rozmowy, w ponury jesienny dzień Erza wyjrzała jak zwykle przez okno, i zobaczyła pustą ławkę. Brązowe liście opadały na opuszczone miejsce. W tym momencie miała wrażenie, jakby wszystko jej się zawaliło, nic nie było już bezpieczne. Ręce zaczęły jej drżeć. „To nic" – próbowała sobie wmówić - „jest starszy, pewnie źle się poczuł i został w domu" Tej nocy, gdy z trudem zasnęła, po raz pierwszy od piętnastu lat miała koszmar i obudziła się przed wieszakiem na płaszcze wciąż z tymi samymi słowami dziecięcej rymowanki an ustach. Miała złe przeczucia i do rana nie zasnęła, przeczuwając, że coś się stało. Następnego dnia ławka znów była pusta. Wypytywała sąsiadów czy coś wiedzą, a Juvia pomagała jej jak mogła, obdzwaniały szpitale, lecz nigdzie nic. Dzieci też pytały, gdzie jest wujek Jellal i czy opowie im dziś bajkę. Wieczorem usiadła na pustej ławce, zastanawiając się jak jeszcze może szukać, patrzyła pustym przed siebie. Czuła się pusta w środku, jakby ktoś zabrał jej serce, pokroił na kawałki po czym tylko część z nich oddał z powrotem. Mimo całego szczęścia jakie miała w życiu, kochającego męża, uroczych dzieci i wnuków, teraz bez tego stałego punktu siadającego codziennie na ławce czuła się porzucona i pusta. Jakby nic się już nie liczyło. Nigdy nawet nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że to wytarte miejsce obok niej będzie kiedyś puste. Z ponurych rozmyślań, wyrwał ją kobiecy, łagodny głos.

\- Pani Erza Scarlet? – spytała łagodnie młoda kobieta. Miała jasny strój z którym kontrastowały jej ciemne długie włosy, spięte w koński ogon. – Nazywam się Ultear Milkovich, opiekowałam sie panem Jellalem od kilku lat. Prosił mnie bym to pani przekazała – kobieta była lekko zdenerwowana i trochę smutna, gdy podawała Erzie niewielkie zawiniątko. – Często o pani mówił – dodała niepewnie po chwili po czym odeszła kilka kroków, siadając kilka ławek dalej, zostawiając zdziwioną staruszkę ściskającą w ręku małą paczuszkę. W środku była stara kaseta, o pogryzanym opakowaniu. Zakochany kundel, wydanie sprzed ponad sześćdziesięciu lat. Nie rozumiała, co to znaczy, skąd jest ta kaseta i czemu ta kobieta jej to przyniosła. A co miał z tym wspólnego Jellal, było dla niej zagadką. Gdy Erza znów włożyła rękę do środka, licząc na znalezienie odpowiedzi wyjęła stamtąd list zaadresowany do niej.

Jej imię wraz z panieńskim nazwiskiem wypisane było starannym pismem, „t" na końcu miało łagodny zawijas. Otworzyła go drżącymi rękoma i szybko spadły na niego pierwsze krople jej łez.

_Droga Erzo _

_Skoro to czytasz, to znaczy, że odważyłem się przekazać to pielęgniarce. Prawdopodobnie dostaniesz ten list po mojej śmierci. Jestem Ci winien parę wyjaśnień. Zawsze chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć, to dlatego siadywałem na tej ławce każdego dnia. Na początku miałem nadzieję, że się domyślisz, poznasz mnie. Ale tak nie było, przypominałem ci kogoś, kogo jak sądziłaś sama sobie wymyśliłaś. Wiodłaś szczęśliwe życie i bałem się to zniszczyć. Znam odpowiedź na wiele Twoich pytań. _

_Kiedy miałaś w nocy koszmar, budziłaś się stojąc zawsze w tym samym miejscu w stosunku do łóżka, gdziekolwiek byś nie była. To droga która zapamiętały Twoje dziecięce nóżki, gdy chadzały do mojego łóżka, zawsze przychodziłaś do mnie, gdy się bałaś. Na potwierdzenie mych słów, dodam, że te złe sny które meczą Cię od dzieciństwa, zawsze są o pożarze, nigdy o tym nie wspomniałaś podczas naszych rozmów, prawda?_

_Jesteśmy z jednego sierocińca, byłem dla ciebie niczym starszy brat, nie wymyśliłaś go sobie. Gdy zostałaś adoptowana chciałem Cie szukać, pisać, ale bałem się, że zniszczę Twoją szansę na życie z normalną rodziną. I tak mijały lata, a ten lęk wzrastał we mnie coraz bardziej, aż stał sie nieodłączną częścią mego jestestwa. Dopiero zbliżająca się śmierć, pozwoliła mi go przezwyciężyć. Pewnego dnia wprowadziłaś się z mężem kilka domów ode mnie. Poznałem Cię do razu mimo lat, które minęły, nadal miałaś ten sam uśmiech i niezwykłe włosy. Siadywałem na tej ławce i obserwowałem Twoje szczęśliwe życie, cały czas bojąc się je zniszczyć. I w efekcie, przesiedziałem tak trzydzieści lat życia. _

_Książka którą Ci dałem kilkanaście lat temu jest mojego autorstwa, napisałem ją, gdy Cię znalazłem. Są tam bajki, które opowiadałem Tobie i innym dzieciom na dobranoc, dlatego wydały Ci się tak bliskie. Chciałem napisać ja szybciej, pamiętając, jak lubiliście moje opowieści, ale gubiłem wątek, nie potrafiłem znaleźć słów których używałem. Dopiero po ponownym spotkaniu Ciebie dałem radę to zrobić. Wybacz mój egoizm, że mówię Ci o tym wszystkim dopiero teraz. Spisałem tu słowa, które układałem sobie w głowie, przez całe życie, bojąc się je wypowiedzieć. Nie było chwili w moim życiu, ani choć jednego snu, w którym nie byłoby Ciebie. Byłaś i zawsze pozostaniesz moim oczkiem w głowie, moim całym światem. _

_Jesteś jedyną osobą którą pokochałem po stracie matki. _

_Wybacz, że zostawiam na naszej ławce puste miejsce_

_Twój zawsze kochający_

_Jellal_

* * *

**Słowa kołysanki pochodzą z książki "I góry odpowiedziały echem"**

**Z założenia drama, albo w każdym razie smutne. Mam nadzieję, że plan się powiódł :)**


End file.
